1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain snake and, more particularly, to a motorized drain snake for a toilet, sink, drain, waste pipe and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drain snake comprises a handle and a flexible member connected with the handle. When in use, the user can hold the handle to extend the flexible member into an object, such as a toilet, sink, drain, waste pipe and the like, so as to clear and remove a clog, blockage or stoppage (such as hairs, excrement and the like) in the object. However, the user has to operate and turn the drain snake manually, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby wasting the user's force and energy. In addition, the flexible member is connected with the handle by soldering so that the conventional drain snake is not assembled easily and quickly, thereby increasing the cost of assembly and fabrication. Further, the flexible member cannot be folded when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience in and increasing the costs of packaging, storage and carrying of the conventional drain snake.